ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Prokon
Prokon Prokon is the ultimate fanfiction created by Sackchief himself. Note: This Page may only be edited by Sackchief and NO ONE ELSE. Violation to this rule will have to spend 7 hours in a dark room alone with Mr.Popo. To start off, Prokon is a comedy. That means it's supposed to be funny. Prokon will encounter several characters from Dragon world, even if theyre appearance doesn't make sense. Prokon is Cell's prototype. Prokon is half Human, half Saiyan, half Android and half Namekian, thus making him the ultimate warrrior. Unfortunately the cells that Dr. Gero used to make him are outdated by 10 years, making him nothing compared to the Newer, Stronger Z Fighters. Drawings Coming Soon History Our story begins with a man named Dr. Gero. You know him right? The bad dude who made all the androids and Cell and basically was the reason the Cell Saga was so freaking long. But did you know that Dr. Gero had a prototype for Cell? A prototype with amazing potential power and energy. A being of PERFECTION. This is the story of an unlikely hero. A hero who, regardless of his power, is a total wimp. This is the story of PROKON!!!!!!!!! One Day after years and years of work on the perfect android, Dr. Gero was finally done! Dr. Gero: Finally! I have managed to make a being that is part android, part human, part saiyan and part namekian! I will call him....(you guessed it) PROKON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, Prokon looked like Goku with no eyebrows, green skin and android eyes. Plus he had a tail. Dr. Gero: Perfect, now my creation. Go kill Goku!!!! Prokon: How do I do that? Dr. Gero: You posses the powers of the Z Fighters from cells that I collected Ten years ago! Prokon: So youre saying that I can actually beat Goku? Dr. Gero: Yes, you should be able to destroy him!!! Prokon: Hmm.... okay then. And So, Prokon made his way to Goku's House. Prokon knocked on the door. And Chi Chi opened the door. Prokon: Hi, is Goku home? Chi Chi: No, he went fishing. Prokon: Do you know when he's going to come back? Chi Chi: No, he could be gone for hours. Prokon: Okay then, I'll try to find him. Prokon wanders over where Goku is fishing Prokon: Hi, are you Goku? More Coming Soon... in the meantime be sure to keep up with the story. I know its very complicated. Prokon is meant to be an upcoming project. Category:Page added by sackchief Category:Human Category:Namekian Category:Saiyan Category:Android Category:Sackchief can beat Popo in a Staring contest Category:Blog Category:Blog posts Category:Saiyans Category:Bruce Lee is awesome Category:Z Fighters Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Comedy Category:Story created by Sackchief Category:Martial Artist Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half Human Category:Quarter Saiyan Category:Fan Fiction created by Sackchief Category:Fan Fiction Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:What if Category:Half Namekian Category:Half Android Category:Quarter Human Category:Quarter Android Category:Quarter Namekian Category:Cell Category:Prototype Android Category:Mixed Genohuman